


【丞俊】零度以上

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【丞俊】零度以上

我们都把真心藏在冰下。

冰什么时候会融化？

 

01

林彦俊刚出手术室便将口罩拉了下来，本打算收拾下东西就去值班室找张小床躺会儿，走到办公室前手向后拨了一把刘海引来的惊呼把他吓了一跳。

手还放在门把手上，扭过头愣了一会儿，里面站了一排脸庞青涩眼神透着热情的少男少女，每人身上的白大褂都是崭新洁白，不像他的，因为忙了一天，胸前部位有褪色血点或者疑似其他体液痕迹。

 

“师兄好！”

一个人领头后其余的少年们齐刷刷的跟着低头鞠躬，有点懵，他不明情况嗯哦的应着。

“小林啊，你来啦。”

叶老头擦干净手，从另一边走了过来。

 

“叶医生今天不是轮休吗？”

“他们轮派过来就过来看看，晚上一起吃个饭。你也来吧，这批新人听说都是你学弟妹呢。”

“啊……”林彦俊表情些许微妙的点了点头。

 

刚进心胸外科实习的时候叶医生还是副主任医师，林彦俊跟他的刀学了不少。现在叶老升格为大老板，也就是心胸科的顾问医师，很多时候要在办公室和会议室走动做一些统筹的工作，指导新人自然很多时候就交到了林彦俊手里。

不过林彦俊是出了名的冷面，对新人向来一副既然已经通过考试成为专科实习医师，就应该有足够能力直接开始在病房工作的样子，叶老哭笑不得，所以时常出场牵头，以防新人们过度紧张。

人多的时候吃火锅最好，其中一个女生提议，随后便将接风地点选在医院附近的火锅店。原本坐在他旁边的是个戴眼镜的男生，后来被女孩们挤了开来。

等开锅的时间已经自我介绍了一圈开始闲聊，自来熟少女们的话题重点还在林师兄有什么爱好，有没有女朋友，喜欢哪种类型。

“他单身哦，你们都有机会。”叶老头笑着透露机密，少女们更加兴奋了。

 

“师兄，多吃点！”

身边的少女用漏勺兜了一瓢牛肚放进他碗里。

“师兄你怎么不吃？不合胃口吗？”

林彦俊有些面露难色。

 

“额，他不喜欢香菜。”

入座时被挤开了几个位的眼镜男生嚼着牛肉丸打破了尴尬。

“你怎么知道？”少女扭过头问他。

“我，我猜的。”

 

“哦。”少女又看向林彦俊确认，得到肯定答复后又说师兄我再帮你乘一碗。

 

吃饭的间隙女生们还不忘叽叽喳喳的打听帅哥师兄的情报，而男生们听着越发感到百无聊赖。

这时候火锅店的玻璃门被推开，走进来几个人，一下吸引了饭桌上一半的眼球。

埋头吃饭的林彦俊这时突然感觉到一道视线，抬起头来对上那双藏在镜片后面的眼睛。

穿着牛仔热裤的大波美女从他们桌边路过，盯着他的人意义不明的笑了笑，林彦俊顿时反应过来，恶狠狠地瞪回去。

随后马上又懊恼自己这种此地无银的行为，干脆不理他，继续埋头嚼着怎么都吃不完的肉。

 

02

“过来，穿上。”

“我不要！”

 

“愿赌服输啊。”

 

最终还是穿上了，锁骨完全展示在眼前，吊带衫穿着胸前有些空荡荡的，一低头就能将里面的春光看个够。牛仔热裤衬得本就光洁的腿又长又直，不像女孩子久坐扁塌，常运动的男生屁股被包裹成挺翘的蜜桃臀，就是前面有点挤，鼓囊囊的东西被紧身裤包裹出色情的形状。

范丞丞在脑海中对比了一下，穿在林彦俊身上比那些酒吧里的妹子好看。

 

面前的人是他学长，机缘巧合之下成了他的合租对象兼炮友，范丞丞也把妹，但从不带妹回家，林彦俊也不会问。

林彦俊正变扭地蹲在地上，股沟的裤缝把他胯间的东西勒的难受，没办法，有点小。只得换个姿势，跪趴在地上捡瓶盖，手伸得越里，腰就得越塌，屁股就得翘得越高。

范丞丞舔了圈下唇，骂了句脏话。

 

切了明显不是一人份的水果，从厨房出来的时候还要故意从他面前走过挡住盯着电视的视线。范丞丞笑了笑腾出一只手把人一把拉到怀里。

“害我死了一条命啊。”

“关我屁事，你自己不行。”

掐了一把吊带下露出来的细腰：“行不行一会你就知道。”

 

范丞丞手环过细腰拿着游戏手柄对着液晶电视继续攻关，林彦俊侧坐在他身上不愿去看，自顾自的吃着水果。

“给我也吃点呗。”

“不要。”

“那么多你吃的完吗？”

“关你屁事。”

切好的水果终于还是被不情不愿的用不锈钢叉送进他嘴里，攻过了个小关卡，范丞丞就会还含着水果的嘴在他脸上一顿猛亲，偶尔还会放开手柄，掐着他的下巴，把水果送进他嘴里。

 

“范丞丞，你他妈恶不恶心！”

“恶心你还吃。”

 

全攻关的庆祝是范丞丞把他扒了干净，独留着那条热裤，找了把剪刀，把屁股后面剪开个口子，哼着歌插了进去。林彦俊撅着屁股趴在沙发上，前面被牛仔热裤勒得又紧又爽。范丞丞想起来的时候，还会把手伸进本来就挤得要死的前面，抓着他那根东西粗鲁地抚摸。

 

越想越觉得羞耻，大学的时候还玩的比较开，不过那也仅限于关起门来，导致现在自己觉得丢脸的所有事情都只有范丞丞知道得一清二楚。

走神完再把心思放回饭桌范丞丞还是没收回眼神，只是这会边吃水果边盯着他。

林彦俊骂了一句，真想拿手术刀把这人捅死。

 

03

饭局结束之余按规矩拉了个微信群，他也瞬间多了好几个好友验证请求。回家的路上人也清醒了些，fcccc0616被拒绝了很多次还是锲而不舍的继续申请，林彦俊叹了口气。

 

“范丞丞，你打算跟到什么时候。”

不远处躲在越野车后的身影走了出来，在手机屏幕上啪嗒啪嗒的敲打，“哥，我没地方住。”

 

手机嗡嗡的震了两下，林彦俊不想理他。原本是远远跟着的，撵了几次，那人却大着胆子越走越近，嬉皮笑脸地跟了上来。关门之前范丞丞塞了半只脚进来，边喊痛痛痛边挤了进来，二话不说长腿一伸横躺在沙发上。

 

“你出去！”

“收留我一晚吧哥，真的没地方住！”

 

04

如愿在林彦俊家赖了一晚，那间公寓就离医院还是有一点距离的，隔天林彦俊当他透明的早早就出门，只是没一会范丞丞便笑嘻嘻的跟在了后头一起去了医院。

前一天只是提前去轮派到的科室报道顺便认识一下大老板，范丞丞这才真正见识到了风风火火如战场般的心胸科病房。

刚踏进病房就被护士叫去急救，确认过患者已经恢复心跳范丞丞才直起身，正看到熟悉的人影从病房的窗前匆匆走过。

显然是不准备给他套近乎的机会，林彦俊站在病房门口看到范丞丞的时候就先皱了皱眉，随后才对手头上刚空下来的年轻医生招了个手：“你们两个，过来帮忙。”

一般没有排期的紧急手术，主刀医生也只能临时从病房调医生出来跟刀。看着那人屁颠屁颠地朝自己跑过来，林彦俊还是不爽的扭过头不去看他。

但不得不说，范丞丞是有天分的，当手术助手他显得比其它人干练很多，完全没有第一次进行手术室的感觉。所以即使不情愿，林彦俊还是留了范丞丞下来做接下来几场手术的第一副手，他还不至于让私人情绪影响到自己的专业判断。

 

正值冬季，送到心胸科的急诊病例多到吓人，紧急手术一个接一个。即使今天不用当值，范丞丞作为手术副手还是到了九点多才能下班。换下手术服的时候林彦俊瞥见他打哈欠伸懒腰心里还是挺佩服的，第一天实习就忙到几乎完全没休息，这个人竟然可以一句怨言也没有。

犹豫了半天夸奖的话还是堵在喉咙， 除了工作需要以外，他实在是不想再理范丞丞。

 

结果还是范丞丞先粘了过来，伸手揽住刚把套上白大褂的人。

“哥你怎么不夸夸我？第一天就跟了这么多台手术。”

“给你学习的机会你还嫌了？”

“不嫌呀，我是在想，哥是不是记得我体力特别好所以才……”

一连十几个小时站着还要精神集中进行手术，确实对体力有所要求，但林彦俊怎么会听不出来他这时候是在讲骚话。

 

这个人果然还是老样子，脑子里都不会有什么正经的东西，林彦俊心想，刚才肯定是手术做多了不清醒才想夸他。心里突然一阵烦躁，干脆一把推开得寸进尺越贴越近的人：“你搞清楚范丞丞，这些本来就是你的工作。”

林彦俊甩手出了手术室，范丞丞反而对这样的反应颇为满意，笑嘻嘻的跟在后面出来。

 

05

回家的时候林彦俊又把范丞丞堵在门口，瞪着眼睛像只炸毛的猫咪。

“想怎样范丞丞？你以为我真会信你都来医院实习了还连房子都没租好吗？”

“不是！哥我真没地方住！那个房东不靠谱！”

“屁！”

结果范丞丞还是用前一天晚上的方式把自己硬塞进了林彦俊家。

 

第五天范丞丞才轮休，躺在沙发上玩手机。林彦俊临出门上班前想把他也一起赶出去：“没租房子就马上给我出去看房子，租了就给我马上滚蛋。”

“哥！现在房子真的不好找！而且都是网上找的哪里还有人跑中介！”范丞丞死扒这门框不肯出去。

“那你下的app给我看看？”

“……”

范丞丞现场下了三个租房app之后林彦俊终于觉得快迟到了匆匆出门。

 

第八天范丞丞终于第一次被关在门外，林彦俊回到家的时候他蹲在门口蹲到睡着。林彦俊盯着他皱了眉，但还是用法棍把人敲醒，开门的时候又问他：“房子找好了没？”

“在找了。”回答得不情不愿，心里想你看我这么可怜兮兮的怎么也不心疼我一下？

好冷漠一男人。

 

06

刚从考试月解脱出来的人正准备靠爆睡几天觉重获新生，还是被朋友给强行拖了出来。手上开安剖瓶割的伤还没好，身上还有没洗干净的福尔马林的味道，半死不活地跟在朋友的队伍后面。

步行街边随处可见的彩灯气球和红玫瑰提醒了与世隔绝的医学生，情侣必备的七夕节就要来了。

 

擦肩而过的身影像是有意，猛然被人撞了一下有些趔趄不稳的向一边倒，站定之后刚经历了赛高考压力的人转身就想开骂，对方却搂着女孩朝他挑眉微微一笑，算是打过招呼了。

“你认识他？”

林彦俊白了一眼，低头插着口袋继续走。

“不认识。”

 

刚坐下没多久，扎着两个小辫子的妹妹就跑了过来，靠在藤编座椅上的人看着妹妹摆弄了一会儿，最后把插在水桶里的整桶花都递到了他面前。

“我不买花哦。”

妹妹摇了摇头，小辫子像拨浪鼓一样左右甩动。“不是不是，是有个哥哥让我送给你的~”妹妹趁他愣着的间隙，塞进林彦俊怀里。

“他说你长得特别好看~”小妹妹最后又说了这么一句，然后开开心心地收工了。

朋友们一下笑开，林彦俊都不知道该露出一个什么样的表情。

 

全拼一口仙气吊着的人像四周扫射了一眼，有个人似乎也看到了他们，范丞丞又换了新妹，坐在不远处餐厅的情侣座朝他们招了招手。

林彦俊马上收回眼神，但他盯着还带着水珠的花蕊，竟然又生不起气来。

永远就是容易对范丞丞心软，他知道。

那束花还破天荒被嫌弃植物容易招惹蚊虫的医科生放在自己床头直到凋谢。

 

把备份钥匙丢给范丞丞的时候林彦俊才后知后觉，自己又被牵着鼻子走了。

只好说是不想他没休息好进了手术室状态还那么差，范丞丞笑嘻嘻的听他解释没说话。

有那么一瞬间林彦俊觉得自己像个小丑，而范丞丞是看他演这场喜欢装作不喜欢的独角戏，还看到捧腹大笑的观众。

 

你还要纵容他到什么时候林彦俊？

 

07

又是一天值班到深夜，范丞丞要跟林彦俊的刀几乎已经成了惯例，只是林彦俊从手术室出来从来不会等他，走得要多快有多快。

 

以最快的速度收拾好东西出来堵林彦俊，却看到他在走廊跟别人有说有笑的。工作服还穿在身上，看上去是他根本就还没回过休息室。

“那人谁啊？”范丞丞发现他的声音好像一下低了几个度。

“跟林医生讲话那个吗？程医生啊，我们医院神经外科的一把手。”深夜了已经没有什么病患再送来，新来的小护士拉着在心胸科呆得比较久了的护士叽叽喳喳的要听八卦。

“我听说程医生追林医生挺久了。”

“林医生好像也都没拒绝，我看有戏。”

 

前几天还在沾沾自喜自己拿到了备份钥匙，这时候看来好像根本没有什么意义。刻意压低音量的对话冲击着范丞丞的耳膜，他莫名觉得堵得慌，但好像没有理由发火，自己又该站在什么立场才能发火。

 

林彦俊在值班的日子里时不时就会被问要不要顺路送他回家，那人还言之凿凿地说他是刚下班，久了干脆也就随他去了，至少也是自己少数比较合得来的医生。

两人并肩走到导诊台的时候范丞丞就凑了过来： “哥，一起走吗？” 说得理所当然，林彦俊直想翻白眼。

“我们去吃宵夜。”

“我也饿了，算我一个吧？吃完还可以一起回家。”

程医生笑了笑倒是没有拒绝，也不知道是装大度还是傻了点，这么明显在向他示威的样子。林彦俊心里想着你可以说介意，嘴里还要冷冷的抛出一句“找到住的地方就给我赶紧搬”。

在范丞丞看来，就像是刻意要和某个人解释他们为什么会住在一起。

 

那顿宵夜范丞丞吃得挺多的，但却食之无味。坐在他对面的两个人的关系比他想象中要微妙、

程医生对林医生的好恶好像也不尽然全都了解，但林医生也不犹豫隐忍，毫不客气的告诉他，这个不吃那个不喜欢吃。程医生就说他太挑食，这样营养很不均衡。

“我也是医生，这种事用得着你来说吗？”

“行行，不说了，你不吃给我吧。”

亲密得就像对情侣。

 

范丞丞吸溜着香辣牛肉面还觉得索然无味，转而去吃生煎，被汤汁烫到了的时候，来关心他让他小心的也是程医生。而林彦俊就像是一点都不给他机会插到两个人当中，范丞丞回想起来，觉得这确实像是他的风格。

林彦俊从来洁癖一般的专一，即使说是炮友关系，他的对象也只有一个，甚至连个暧昧对象都没有过。

所以才给了自己一种他们可以一直那样下去的错觉。

从旁人的角度看，这是多明显的爱意表现，而范丞丞终于发现，原来是自己在享有这些待遇的时候还全然视而不见，而现在这些都不再属于自己。

 

08

林彦俊从阳台把蓝色丝绸衬衫收进来丢在床上准备出门的时候穿，然后又打开衣柜在里面挑裤子挑了半天。

范丞丞知道他要跟程医生出去，前几天笑着在办公室约好的。至于是不是约会，他不想去猜了。

灼热的目光就打在背后，林彦俊也懒得管他，换好衣服之后从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一只首饰盒。那是他前不久收到的礼物，特地按自己的要求没有买特别昂贵的。林彦俊犹豫了一下，还是觉得应该戴着它去见送礼物的人。

不知道什么时候开始范丞丞就觉得什么衣服穿在林彦俊身上都挺好看的。

只是耳朵上闪烁的蓝色光芒太刺眼了。

 

“别戴这个，丑死了。”

“关你什么事？又不是给你看的。”

林彦俊权当他脑袋又搭错线，理了理头发准备站起身绕过他走。结果被人攥着手腕拉了回去，范丞丞不知道在执着什么，伸手过来就是要摘下那两颗廉价耳钉。

“你发什么神经？”

范丞丞也不说话，手被拍掉，又继续伸过来。

一来一回两个人便纠缠在一起，林彦俊被抓着一只手腕，挣扎着推人，马上就重心不稳的倒进床里，连带着范丞丞也一起扑了下去。

衣服已经变得凌乱，领口大开着露出锁骨，两片起伏的胸膛紧贴在一起，这是太久没有过的姿势，范丞丞一时有点愣神。

林彦俊终于能把手腕挣脱出来一把推开范丞丞，只是坐起身的时候范丞丞还半跪在床边，自己的两腿正好被卡在他的腰间。他们一下离得很近，姿势又像过去的无数次一样，暧昧的热气打在彼此的脸上。

这时候接受抚摸和接吻都像是身体形成的习惯，过了上千个日夜也无法磨灭。

 

“草莓蛋糕本周上新价哦。”服务生装满美式后盖好了塑料杯盖，看着一脸严肃地盯着玻璃橱窗的男生，头发稍显凌乱，圆框金丝边眼镜还没来得及摘，一看就是待在学校一心备考的准毕业生，疲劳过后黯淡无光的眼睛正对着蛋糕发亮。“要不要帮你把会员卡里的积分兑换？”

一回家就直奔空调遥控器，就走动这么一会儿，就算他这种不爱出汗的人，也被地表散发的热量烤得难受。他躺在沙发上歇了会儿，室内温度降了下来，四周都是他摆了满地的备考书籍和复习时吃剩的泡面盒，这会儿没人在家。

 

「晚上回来吗？」

「有很重要的事? 」

「随便问下，不打扰你把妹。」

「哦。」

再怎样也比不过范少爷把妹重要。

手机被扔在了一边，有点小生气，复习资料翻页被弄得哗哗响，偶尔有用力过猛，裂了好长一条，过了良久才闻着震动声从历年真题下摸出了手机。

「对方撤回一条消息」

有病吧范丞丞，不想我看见就别发。

 

林彦俊双手托着下巴，小蛋糕上插着的还是翻箱倒柜找出来的蜡烛，日期上写着去年。天黑下之后突然就停电了，黄色小苗随着他的呼吸一碰就倒似的左右摆动。

明明说好只是炮友关系，你又在期待什么呢。可仍抱着微弱的希望，哪怕0点之前踏进门，就算是回来庆祝了。

无风的夜晚闷热的难受，头一直枕着手肘发麻。手机也快没电了，长期埋头苦读导致颈间僵硬得难受，眼睛也是干涩的，趁着停电洗个冷水澡就睡了吧。

随手翻阅朋友圈，大家都努力展示着最多姿多彩的生活，一条条滑了下去，然后顿住了手里的动作。

蛋糕被扔进了垃圾桶。

 

每每想到这里眼眶就酸涩发红，林彦俊突然清醒过来，用尽全身的力气把人推开。现在他觉得自己必须马上离开，一秒都不能和范丞丞多呆。

手腕又被人抓住，只是这次动作轻了很多。

“别跟他出去。”

 

太可笑了，林彦俊想。不是范丞丞，而是自己。

可笑的是自己竟然真的为了那五个字动摇。

别人向他走了九十九步，他花了那么长的时间才决心踏出这最后一步。可有的人就是可以这么一下轻而易举打乱他的步调。

真的太不甘心了，你到底凭什么啊范丞丞？

 

“范丞丞你幼不幼稚？摆在你面前的时候你不要，被人抢了你才想抢回去。”

“抢回去，然后呢？”

 

然后呢？其实心里好像已经有了答案。

可是范丞丞这时候却说不出来，至少现在，他觉得自己没资格把答案说出来。

“找到房子就赶快搬吧。”

出门前林彦俊这么说着，他有预感是最后一次讲这句话。

 

09

林彦俊还是彻底的拒绝了他的追求者。

对方笑着说他早就猜到会这样，看林彦俊惊讶的表情又觉得迟钝得可爱，便向他解释说：“你没发现吗？你对他的所有事反应都特别刻意。虽然不想这么说，但是喜欢是骗不了人的。”

哪里骗不了人，至少骗得了喜欢的那个人。

“既然明知道要被拒绝，干吗还要说出来？”

“不说出来多不甘心啊，我那么喜欢你。”

这样坦坦荡荡把喜欢，把真心拿出来的感觉林彦俊一时有点羡慕。可他始终是胆小，也不够坦然。

 

回到家的时候范丞丞已经不在，连同他赖在这里大半个月的所有行李。就好像他从来没出现，他们从来没有再次遇见过一样。

也好，那种为了一点心动的情愫去试探到心力憔悴的体验，一次就够了。

林彦俊忘了在哪里看过一句话，很多时候不是爱在你心口难开，只是爱得不够深而已。

既然我们都是这样，那不如就算了。

 

再跟范丞丞同时当值已经是两天之后，但其实时间也是错开的。林彦俊当天安排的手术都要做完的时候范丞丞才匆匆赶到医院。

刚换好工作服出来心胸科的病房已经一个医生都没有，问了才知道附近出了严重车祸所以急诊室把外科的值班医生几乎都叫去了。

范丞丞从急诊送一个伤到心脏的病患上楼，来接收的是刚出手术室的林彦俊，他们对视的时间超不过一秒，林彦俊几乎马上低头去检查病患。

“三号手术室空着吧？准备一下马上给他开刀。”

范丞丞听到林彦俊的话习惯性的要跟着他走，却被拦了下来：“你继续去急诊帮忙，我找别人做我副手。”

其实林彦俊也没有什么别的意思，只是觉得急诊室这时候比较需要范丞丞这种应变能力好的医生。

 

可范丞丞不这么想。

他尝试让自己成熟一点，却好像不那么容易。

连林彦俊对他这种像是避之不及的反应，都给他造成超出想象的失落感，只能勉强扯出一个笑容看着林彦俊交代护士一些手术要准备东西。

 

10

刚锁了屏幕，兄弟便递了杯调制鸡尾酒来，贴着边缘抿了一口，有点酸，不是他喜欢的味道。

“怎么，一脸郁闷？”大波浪卷的美女贴了过来，香水味过于浓厚，远不如做运动时林彦俊身上混着汗的沐浴露香味来的清爽自然，他皱了皱眉。

他其实是知道的，至少在发「有很重要的事？」就在暗示他说出来，“今天我生日，回来陪我。”只要这一句话，他会马上甩开卡座里这群兄弟飞奔回去。

「随便问下，不打扰你把妹。」

等来这么一条消息。

 

“打炮打出感情了？”

兄弟埋头抱妹猛亲的间隙随口说了这么一句，却把他问得发懵。

炮友是种很神奇的关系，建立在相互达成一致的基础上，只需要享受性与结合，而将情感抽离。如果双方都爽到，那真是太好了，提裤子就走或者一拍两散，也没什么损失。最重要的是，被锁好的真心永远不会受伤，他还是自由洒脱的范丞丞。

 

无人应答的荒野里，怎么敢一腔热血地奔向你。

 

「你有吃饭吗，我来接你。」

十秒之后选择了撤回，应该没看到吧，不然也不会一声不吭。

他和林彦俊，谁都不想先一步交出真心。

 

“这什么？”

“别动。”

 

“看一下嘛，小气！”

“好好，看吧看吧，随便看。”

大波浪美女拆开了一盒包装精美的黑色小礼物盒，深蓝色缎带绑了个简洁的蝴蝶结。

一双银色耳环在偶尔会飘过镭射灯的映射下被盖成了或蓝或紫的颜色。礼物老早就挑好的，第一眼看到就觉得戴在他的耳朵上一定好看。

 

林彦俊只带走了寻常的衣物和书籍证件，就如他来的时候。那一晚他还是没有回去，屋子里直到昨晚还有另一个人的气息，沐浴露还没用完，擦在身上仿佛还有他的味道。

后来林彦俊毕了业，起初也打过电话，接起来只剩呼吸和周围有时鸣笛有时喧闹的杂音，再到后来，就无法接通了，应该是换了电话卡。可号码他还是存着，酒后倒在房间冷冷清清，就对着留言箱里的语音说胡话。

有一天终于又接通了，他从沙发上瞬间坐了起来，接起来确是个陌生的声音。运营商又干起了回收旧手机号再重新贩卖的勾当，他再也没打过。

 

谁先付出真心谁就输了。

休息室里属于他的储物柜拉开就能一眼看到，塞满了乱七八糟杂物的空间最里面留了一小块不受打扰的地方，还摆着那个包装精美的黑色小礼物盒。

 

真心是个叛逆的孩子，把它关起来，并不代表它不存在。就像无法阻止孩子长大，你无法阻止它去萌芽，去心动，去急切又热烈地拥抱，去心之所向之处狂奔。

还它一个自由吧。

 

在心胸科实习的日子范丞丞依旧过得风风火火，他还是专科医师们手术副手的第一人选，而他也还是优先选择跟林彦俊的手术。

只是高级医师还是比他这个实习医师忙得多的，即使溜去他的办公室，范丞丞也很少见到林彦俊的人，他摸不清林彦俊到底有没有时间吃饭补充糖分，只能时不时的买些甜点三明治之类的放在他桌上。

他们已经不可避免的往反方向走，范丞丞却开始慢慢学会有耐心。

 

而林彦俊也发现在病房和手术室碰到范丞丞的的时候他显得安分了很多。

被叫去给病人急救，到了病房才发现范丞丞今天值班，他不会再支开别的实习医生硬挤过来，而是在病床另一边帮忙。有时候不用他帮忙，林彦俊忙完再回头看，就会发现他看向自己，然后冲自己笑。

搞什么啊范丞丞。

 

11

外科实习医生每三个月都要轮派到不同的科室，还是叶老来找他谈林彦俊才想起这件事。

“小林啊，你跟小范的关系很好吧？”

“呃……学长学弟的关系而已，”提到这个林彦俊又气自己刚才竟然犹豫了，“怎么了叶医生？”

“有时间帮忙问问他要选什么专科，你知道的，我们科室也是很需要人才的嘛。”

林彦俊一时失语，他现在和范丞丞根本不会多说话，可能连他接下来轮派到哪个科室都无从得知，更别说说服他留在心胸科了。

 

「刚才去问了，我接下来会轮派到急诊室。」

可没想到范丞丞会第一时间跟他报备，林彦俊盯着手机屏幕上弹出提示窗口半天才划开锁屏。

这是一个月以来他第一次点开和范丞丞的聊天窗口。

其实范丞丞每天都有他发信息，可林彦俊看着提示窗从来不愿意点开，还干脆屏蔽了范丞丞的朋友圈。明明不想得到一点关于他的消息，却舍不得再次删除好友。

 

犹豫再三还是回复了一条「叶医生问你有没有兴趣留在心胸科。」

范丞丞的消息来得很快，像是就在手机边上等着，尽管自己已经一个月没有回复过他。

「你说你想我留那我就考虑看看！」

「哦，那你滚吧。」

「嘿嘿开个玩笑，我会认真考虑什么科室比较适合自己。」

出乎意料的正常交流让林彦俊竟然有种欣慰的感觉，好像已经不能用幼稚这个词来形容范丞丞。

他瞥见了之前的聊天记录，范丞丞每天发的不过是些问候天气之类的消息，有时候还夹杂了几篇心脏科的学术论文。

「嗯」

他们像是最普通的前后辈一样交流着。这种感觉很奇妙，他们都像是长大了。范丞丞学会了从更成熟的角度思考问题，自己也好像学会了不去在意范丞丞的行为有没有其他的含义。

可喜可贺。虽然已经有点晚了，但也许现在这样就是最好的状态。

 

12

急诊室和心胸科离得很远，连前往的路径都可以没有一点重合。

林彦俊已经很久没见到范丞丞了，难得一次在急诊呼叫心胸科医生的时候他有空下来，还碰到了狼狈的事。

 

远远就听到有人在急症室吵架，林彦俊皱了皱眉，只是没想到自己到的时候会被吵到打起来的两人撞倒，小护士一下喊着他的名字发出惊呼。

“你们闹够了没？”

还没反应过这愤怒的声音是来自范丞丞，林彦俊就先被人搀着手臂扶了起来。

 

在吵架的是最近经常被送来医院的夫妻，在家里吵到邻居报警，警察来了看他们扔东西扔到两败俱伤只能先送来医院再口头教育。

两个人竟然还可以从进急诊室互怼到包扎好出去都没停过，前几次范丞丞还喊两声让他们安静，后面干脆随他们去了，连护士都已经习以为常，只当是休息时间的八卦讲讲。

只是今天两个人真的在急诊室里打起来还撞到了人。

 

“还要吵架就滚出去。以后打起来也别报警浪费警力和医疗资源了。”

“整天又吵又打的有意思吗？觉得这么不合适你们还勉强在一起干什么？”

冷冷的几句话把人吼得一愣一愣的，范丞丞也没再管他们转身过来看林彦俊。

给他拍白大褂的动作很轻，然后又一下下捏着刚才撑到地上的手腕问有没有事。林彦俊一时间不适应这样的范丞丞，不自在的收回手。

“我没事。”

“嗯，那你小心，我先去忙了。”

以为范丞丞会有点小脾气，没想到他只是点头笑了笑就回了急诊室。他好像真的一下成熟了很多，林彦俊想。

 

急诊室像是演了一场闹剧，喧闹一阵之后很快又安静下来。这让林彦俊路过护士站的时候能听清他们小声议论的话。

“范医生今天怎么了？心情不好？”

“就是，平时那两个人怎么吵他都不太管的。”

“真的好凶哦，我第一次见诶！”

 

13

还说要送妹回家，接到电话赶来时，人已经不顾形象地靠着电线杆醉得不省人事，不及时扶住的话差点就要倒下来。

大字型摊在床上的人像猪一样怎么也拽不起，看着他气急败坏的样子，那人眯着眼笑得越是开心。一身酒味还滚得到处都是，有什么好笑的。

范丞丞神神秘秘不知从哪变出一个长条形的小礼盒，炫耀地在他眼前晃了晃。

“这什么？”

“拆开看看咯。”

本就是简单大方的款式在黑底绒布下和头顶灯光的衬托得愈加闪亮，中间是一块同色粗边的短圆弧，还没过目三秒钟就摔回了范丞丞身上。

“干嘛你？”

“又是送哪个妹不要的！”

床上的人摸了摸被砸到的胸口委屈极了。

“自己看清楚，有哪个妹会叫林彦俊啊？”

 

明天是一台难度比较大的手术，医生们都各有自己的小小例行仪式和护身符。老师喜欢下班之后对着医用看片灯上的X光片一遍遍的在脑内模拟演练，待确认无误后再来跟烟放松。

林彦俊停下手中对着道具演练缝合的动作，桌上还摆着病患诊断书。快凌晨一点了，对面楼层几乎都熄了灯，偶尔也有总是挨骂的高中生在和他一起在夜深人静的时刻奋斗着。

从床头柜拿出了他的护身符，银色就是不耐脏，多摸几下就粘了一堆指纹。林彦俊摩挲着短圆弧的背面，因为是订制款而镌刻了顾客要求的样式，凹凸不平的表面拼凑出一串会陪伴他一辈子的英文。

—— Evan Lin.

 

从手术室回到心胸科的时候科室里的人都在感叹最近心血管不好的人真的越来越多，林彦俊却没精神跟着他们讨论。下午连续排了两个手术，他又是一连忙了十几个小时没有休息过。

好不容易休息了还要回办公室填报告，林彦俊紧绷的神经一放松下来就觉得眼皮打架，竟然握着笔就睡了过去。

再醒过来的时候已经到了他可以下班的点，林彦俊才发现自己身上盖着不知道哪里来的毯子，好像能猜到是谁可他反而不愿再去多想。

办公桌上的杯子还冒着一点热气，大概是把自己早上泡的咖啡倒了，换上了温水。

文件夹被合了起来，笔也放在一边，林彦俊只当他是帮自己整理了一下桌面。想要赶快把工作完成回家的时候才发现原来是帮自己把报告也给填完了。

字迹林彦俊自然是认得的，就报告的准确度和完成度他也不难猜出是谁。

 

最近这样的事发生太多太多，直到新到心胸科来实习的医生一脸八卦的问他：“范医生是不是想追你啊？”林彦俊才突然反应过来。

确实是再明显不过的行为，可他情愿一直装傻。只是觉得太累了，林彦俊不想再去思考范丞丞做这么多体贴的事情到底是不是因为喜欢他。

 

14

人类总是无法猜测意外哪天会到来。

夫妻吵架吵得热火朝天的时候又怎么会猜得到几天之后丈夫就安静的躺在手术室，和妻子隔着一道家属禁止进入的门。

病人刚送进手术室的时候林彦俊就认出来，是上次在急诊室吵翻天的那对夫妻里的丈夫。

他也只是愣了一下便马上投入了手术。

手术花费的时间不长，送来医院的时候心脏已经几乎停止运作，无论怎么努力，呼吸机很快还是归为一条直线。

手术室里的众人只能沉默着继续抢救，却最终也没能改变什么。

 

就算之前骂得再凶，范丞丞下班之后还是急急忙忙赶过来，其实急诊室里见过这对夫妻的医生护士或多或少都有点担心，手术室外面一下聚集了不少人。

医院本就是个常常要见证生离死别的地方，林彦俊当医生这么多年，患者不是每个都救得回来，他们有的带着笑走，有的带着恨，有的离开让家人痛不欲生，有的却像是解脱。

久了林彦俊总以为自己已经习惯了这些，但真的发生在面前他还是无法淡然的做一个旁观者。

在妻子撕心裂肺的哭声中林彦俊说不出别的话，哽咽的感觉让他透不过气来，范丞丞也低着头沉默。

他们突然都有个想见的人，在人群中一眼看到了对方，却也只是看着说不出话来。

 

从以前到现在，林彦俊想过很多次他和范丞丞的结果。

想得最美好的一次是梦见范丞丞被他试出真心，他得逞的嘲笑他“还去把妹啊？把妹的时候想的都是我对不对？”，然后范丞丞投降了一般把他抱得很紧。

不过绝大多少数时候想到的都是不欢而散，再次见面时当陌生人擦肩而过，又或者老死不相往来。

今天林彦俊才想到了另外一种结果。

 

害怕受伤所以藏着真心不愿泄露一点给对方，感受着爱意却视而不见听而不闻，前提都是对方就在身边，因为这样才敢如此猖狂。

可是如果明天，又或者下一秒就不再拥有表达的机会，他会不会哭？而再哭又还来得及吗？

 

15

直到看着社工陪家属离开，两个人还只是并肩走着没说过一句话。范丞丞有点担心地盯着林彦俊的侧脸看，但林彦俊只是直直的看前方没有任何表情。

走廊的尽头突然有些嘈杂，几个医护人员推着病床从拐角冲了出来，看起来又是个情况紧急的病人。

范丞丞下意识的把还在往前走的人拉了过来，林彦俊像是没反应过来直接撞进了他的怀里。

会被迅速的推开范丞丞也猜到了，反而是林彦俊抬起头来发红的眼角让他突然很心疼，想要抬手摸摸他又怕被拒绝，一时不知道怎么办才好。

林彦俊看着范丞丞僵在半空中的手，突然咬咬牙，深呼吸了一口然后把他一把推到墙角。

 

“说，是不是喜欢我。”

瞪大了眼睛一副恶狠狠的样子，可肩膀却发着颤，让人只想把他紧紧抱在怀里。

范丞丞愣神了几秒，马上反应过来，所有情绪集中在脸上变成一个有点可笑的表情，然后拼命的点头。

“喜欢，太喜欢了。”

林彦俊被拉进怀里抱，额头碰着额头的时候表情还是没变，只是瘪了瘪嘴，吸着鼻子又冒出一句：“继续说。”

“我喜欢你。”

“范丞丞喜欢林彦俊。”

“是想要和你一辈子在一起的那种喜欢。”

 

“嗯。”

 

番外

1

结束了十几个小时的生死时速一开家门就被拽入一个怀里，四周漆黑一片，还处于疲惫状态的林彦俊最开始是吓了一跳的，但医生的自我修养让他在短时间内快速反应过来，今天是范丞丞正式搬来跟他住的第一天。

“Surprise！”

“范丞丞！”摸到开关，光线啪的一下亮了。

“你都不惊喜吗？黑漆漆的，我在这等很久了！”在医院已经成功塑造起一个成熟稳重形象的人一下子又委屈上了。

 

“你等我干嘛？”

听到对方放软了语气，演技极差的人伪装成神秘兮兮又憋不住笑的把人牵到客厅，地毯上全是礼物盒，范丞丞挤开了一条小路，给草莓蛋糕正中间的蜡烛点上火，暖黄色的烛光随着空气左右晃动，“快来吹蜡烛！”

“你失忆？现在冬天你给我过生日？”

“我知道你生日是在夏天！这是补过！你先吹蜡烛嘛！”

一副不知道你脑子里装的什么的样子翻着白眼，林彦俊还是压不下上扬的嘴角吹了蜡烛，“准备那么多礼物干嘛？”

“把你人生里没有我的那些年全给补上！”

“有这么多吗？”

“还有那些什么情人节圣诞节的礼物！”

 

林彦俊还在切蛋糕，小铲子铲起最大的一块倒在纸盘里，对作品很不满意的人抿了一下唇，把失败的作品放到范丞丞面前。

“对了，最重要的一个。”

伪装成浑身口袋都掏一遍，最后从茶几下的抽屉里拿出那个在自己储物柜呆了很久的黑色小礼物盒，绑得整整齐齐的蝴蝶结依然是漂亮的深蓝色，只是看起来有点旧了。

“你演技很烂诶范丞丞。”

和其他礼物不一样，林彦俊毫不客气的接过去当场打开。

 

里面是一对银色耳环。

 

2

耳环刚刚带上范丞丞就凑上去亲，沿着耳廓舔舐啃咬。太久没有这样，林彦俊侧过脸去抿着嘴发出低低的喘息。

“只可以戴我送的。”范丞丞在他耳边说，声音委屈巴巴。

“看不出来你占有欲还蛮强的。”被压在身下的人明显心情很好，安慰的摸着埋到颈窝那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“是呗，那次给我气的！”

“哦，那是怪我咯？”

“没有没有。”

 

讨好似的凑上去接吻，手上不安分的动作却没有停下来。一边伸到床头去摸自己刚才顺手丢过去的套子，却摸到一个冰凉的触感。

链子拿到面前发出叮叮当当的声音，范丞丞笑嘻嘻，林彦俊脸刷的一下变得更红，暗骂自己怎么又忘记收好。

“看到链子的时候会不会想起我啊哥？”

料想不会得到回答，但没想到林彦俊会很行动派的一把把他拉下亲：“快点。”

眼神暗了暗，攒到快要爆炸的欲火被人一下勾了起来。

 

在湿热空气里喘息，林彦俊突然想起了什么。

手还搂着范丞丞的脖子，身体随着撞击晃动，断断续续的也要开口问：“你说……哈啊……慢点……”

“怎么了？”范丞丞俯身亲了亲他的鼻尖。

“以前……把妹的时候，是不是……啊……是不是都想着我……呜呜呜……”

和梦里一样，范丞丞露出投降一般的表情，俯身把他抱得很紧。

 

是真的。我最美好的那个梦实现了。


End file.
